el_diario_de_jonathanfandomcom-20200215-history
Capítulo 4
'La bibliotecaria '''es el cuarto capitulo de la serie creada por Stroop, ''El Diario de Jonathan. Sinopsis Luego de recuperarse del choque, nuestros protagonistas regresan a la ciudad en busca de El Enchiridion, pero las cosas no acaban como se lo esperaban... Trama Tras el accidente de coche Jonathan despierta malherido y con muchas dudas, al poco tiempo de despertar un grupo de autos comienza a acercarse a la zona, al sentir peligro Jonathan toma a los bibliotecarios con el y los esconde en una cueva cercana para seguidamente monta guardia y se sienta a repasar las antiguas notas para recordar un poco de los bibliotecarios que cargaba con él. Al relacionarse con los bibliotecarios Jonathan decide junto con ellos el regresar a la carretera por la noche para continuar el viaje, tanto Kelly como Sedrick deciden que es mejor idea volver a la ciudad para tomar un auto que funcione y recolectar suministros necesarios, el trio siguió con la caminata por el desierto por un día entero hasta por fin encontrar refugio en una biblioteca. Encontrándose al fin tranquilos el grupo comienza a buscar indicios del famoso libro Enchiridion, viéndose en una situación de aparente libertad Jonathan comienza a relacionarse con Kelly y a averiguar cómo era la situación de sus compañeros al inicio de la guerra junto a la situación respecto al contexto del libro que busca Sedrick, así como las motivaciones de sus compañeros. Pasando un día más en la biblioteca Jonathan llega al doce de diciembre, el cumpleaños de su padre, comienza a recordarlo y pensar sobre el decidiendo seguir viviendo un poco mas a la vez que sus compañeros comienzan a asignar las tareas, partiendo Jonathan por los suministros de comida; Kelly por el armamento y Sedrick por el auto. Con su tarea asignada Jonathan se interna en un centro comercial para completar su encargo, al verse en la absoluta penumbra del recinto Jonathan ilumina su camino encuentra un grafiti que marca la palabra “Insanaty”, asustado por la naturaleza del escrito Jonathan corre y realiza su encargo con la mayor velocidad posible para poder salir de ese sitio, Jonathan al final escapa del sitio para darse cuenta que su cuerpo ha sido manchado con bastante sangre y que han pasado casi tres horas pese a que el sintió haber realizado la tarea con rapidez. Al llegar al sitio de encuentro Jonathan se encuentra con Kelly la cual ya había completado su encargo y al ver que no había indicios de que Sedrick completara su cometió y al verse rodeados por un gran grupo de Zombi, ambos comienzan a correr para escapar. Personajes Personajes Principales *Jonathan. *Kelly. *Sedrick. Soundtracks Curiosidades *En este capítulo Kelly menciona su motivación a través de una de las citas del poema “Una temporada en el infierno” de Arthur Rimbaud: “Me siento en el infierno luego estoy en el infierno”, mas tarde Jonathan la utiliza en su diario y con el paso del tiempo Jonathan sigue utilizándola para describir cómo se siente. *La frase que se escucha al final del capítulo “Did i ever tell you the definition of "Insanity"?” (¿Te he contado alguna vez la definición de locura?), esta sacada directamente del personaje Vaas Montenegro, del videojuego Far Cry 3, la palabra hace premonición a los acontecimientos del futuro, la interrupción en la vida de Jonathan del bando Insanaty. * En este capitulo se dice que El Diario De Jonathan es en realidad una carpeta, ya que en un momento dice ''"Encontré unas hojas para ti mi querido diario", ''dando a entender que era una carpeta o una agenda. * La portada de este capítulo es la de Tearju Lunatique del anime To Love Ru. Categoría:El Diario de Jonathan Categoría:Capítulos